


All You Need

by Gildedmuse



Series: 12 Drunken Drabbles [1]
Category: Across the Universe (2007)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drinking, M/M, Niche Fandom Fic, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, References to the Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Max is neither subtle nor in key.





	All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. Each of the 12 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Drinking]

**All You Need**

“All you need is love…”  
  
Max is drunk. So drunk he’s singing right in Jude’s ear and it should be annoying but it‘s Max, so it‘s not.  
  
“All you need is love!”  
  
Instead he laughs and tries singing along, but only Max knows the words and, besides, Jude likes listening.  
  
“All you need is love,” Max crones against his neck, all hot and soft words that make him shiver. Jude knows what Max wants, and Max knows who Jude wants, but that never stops him. So why should Jude when it feels so good?  
  
Besides.. “Love is all you need.”


End file.
